Memórias de Albus Dumbleodore
by Paulinha Lupin
Summary: "Eu, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore representei muitas coisas: Amigo, irmão, professor, lider. Fui considerado um sábio e em certos aspectos o era. Mas em outros fui um grande tolo."


Estou com medo. Um medo que achava que já tinha vencido. Algo idiota, quase infantil de minha parte,  
>que já não sou mais jovem. Sou sempre o primeiro a dizer que a morte é apenas a próxima viagem. Entretanto,meus dedos tremem enquanto eu chegaria em instantes. Eu tinha um importante pedido a lhe fazer. Algo que não podia confiar a mais ninguém.A pena borrou o pergaminho antes de eu conseguir escrever a primeira frase.<p>

Eu era o mais velho dos irmãos Dumbleodore. Eramos três, Aberforth, Ariana e eu. Minha irmã era a nosso ver, a favorita de meu pai. Eu, naquela época achava meu sobrenome e minhas habilidades magicas eram tudo que importava, Aberforth era completamente diferente. Não se importava com nada das coisas que me sempre foi tão talentoso como eu, mas preferia não participar de nada. Já Ariana era doce e delicadamente poderosa. Ela adorava colocar todas suas bonecas para dançarem, rodopiando como em um baile. Até aquela noite.  
>Naquela noite Aberforth e eu disputavamos quem jogava a nossa gata mais longe enquanto meu pai terminava seu jantar. Mamãe estava terminando de costurar um vestido. Até que ouvimos os gritos. Bruxa.A agulha caiu do colo da minha mãe quando ela correu até o jardim. Eu a segui, mas ela não me deixou passar da soleira da porta. Três garotos, não mais velhos que eu, rodeavam e gritavam com Ariana. Ela estava abaixada, cobrindo os ouvidos com as mãos finas. Seu rosto estava coberto de lagrimas e ela apertava forte sua boneca contra o corpo.<br>- Saiam daqui! -Minha mãe gritou.  
>Meu paibpuxou a varinha, correndo para cima dos garotos, mas algo o empurrou para trás. Ariana estava formando um campo ao seu redor. As folhas ao redor dela começaram a voar, flutuando ao redor dela. As luzes começaram a se apagar e os garotos fugiram, assustados. Depois daquilo, ela nunca mais foi a mesma. Parecia que sua magia havia sumido, ou que ela estava muito assustada para usar magica novamente. Sua alegria também sumira. Ela ficava com os olhos perdidos.<br>Os vizinhos começaram a cochichar sobre a garota abortada dos Dumbleodore. Meu pai e Aberforth ficavam furiosos. Eu não me importava. Eu só me importava com a vergonha de ter um aborto na familia. Eu iria para Hogwarts no próximo ano e não queria ter que falar sobre ela. Logo, a furia de meu pai se voltou contra os meninos que haviam machucado Ariana.  
>Nos mudamos para Godric`s Hollow uma semana depois que meu pai foi para Azkaban. Minha mãe se tornou uma pessoa ainda mais reservada e quando eu finalmente recebi a carta para ir para Hogwarts, eu já não suportava mais minha própria familia.<br>Hogwarts foi um novo lar para mim. Logo estava cercado de amigos e, conforme minhas notas e meus feitos se espalhavam eu era adorado pelos professores. Muitos queriam ser meus amigos porque achavam que eu odiava os trouxas e seria um lider para eles. Aquilo me enojava. Eu odiava os trouxas que fizeram aquilo com minha irmã. Mas não conseguia extender o ódio a todos. Mas, devo admitir, que uma pequena parte de minha mente ainda lutava com a idéia, por que deveriamos temer os trouxas, sendo que eramos obviamente mais poderosos.  
>Conheci Elphias Doge, um garoto timido e, então infectado com Variola do Dragão. Apesar da timidez Elphias era inteligente e curioso,que logo tornou-se meu companheiro de estudos e de confusõ ano seguinte Aberforth começou em Hogwarts. Ele continuou o mesmo, negligenciando os estudos e envolvendo-se com todas as pessoas erradas. No colégio eramos como estranhos. Ambos evitavamos a companhia um do outro. Eu já o considerava causa perdida, mesmo antes de ele fazer tudo o que fez.<br>Logo eu era conhecido como um prodigio no mundo bruxo. Ao mesmo tempo que meu irmão também se tornava um fenomeno na arte de levar detenções. Ele frequentemente fugia da escola, faltava em quase todas as aulas e não perdia a chance de azarar alunos que entravam em seu caminho. Quando ele se envolveu no escandalo com o bode e foi expulso de Hogwarts, eu estava muito mais envergonhado que ele. Estava voltando da aula de transfiguração, com Elphias e o vi saindo do salão comunal seu malã até ele para tentar conversar, mas ele continuou andando como se não estivesse me vendo.  
>- Alberforth, espere. -eu disse enquanto tentava acompanhar seu passo. Todos se viravam para olhar nosso espetaculo e eu estava corado -O que aconteceu?<br>- Fui expulso. - ele disse sem dar mais detalhes.  
>- Porque? O que você fez?<br>- Esqueça Albus. -ele parou, olhando para mim quando chegamos aos portões e eu vi que ele estava cheio de um ódio que não deveria estar em um garoto de só 13 anos. -Volte.  
>Eu voltei, antes de pisar fora da escola e o vi sumir da vista, em direção a Hogsmeade. Eu só voltaria a ve-lo muitos anos depois, quando me formei.<br>Meu sexto e sétimo ano passaram rapidamente. Elphias tinha me convidado para fazermos uma viagem, logo após a formatura. Ambos tinhamos créditos suficientes para ter qualquer emprego que quisessemos quando todos os continentes naquele ano. Iriamos começar pela França, então Egito e depois voltariamos para conhecer a Italia, e todos os outros. Era a primeira vez que me sentia realmente animado desde de que o meu pai havia ido para Azkaban.  
>Naquele ano também conheci Nicolau Flamel, que me ofereceu uma chance de ajuda-lo em suas era a pessoa mais velha que eu alguma vez conheci, apesar de não parecer ter passado de seus quarenta anos. Eu fique interessado em suas pesquisas sobre a pedra filosofal e os metodos de como vencer a morte, um interesse que logo tornou-se uma obcessão.<br>Eu havia acabado de me formar quando recebi a noticia da morte de minha mãe. Todos seguiam me dando condolencias, mas não sabia ao certo como me me sentir.  
>Eu não falava com ela desde o ano anterior, antes de sair de casa. Ela foi enterrada ao lado da sepultura simbolica de meu pai. Ariana e Albefaorth ficaram sob minha responsabilidade e qualquer plano que eu tivesse foi por agua abaixo.<br>Elphias partiu em viagem sem mim. Demorei um bom tempo para convence-lo de que seria uma pena se ao menos um de nós não fosse. Voltei para casa e tentei trazer Albeforth de volta, mas ele não queria falar comigo. Tentei cuidar de Ariana, ensinei-a alguns feitiços. Mas minha vida ficava cada vez mais desesperadora. Todo o meu potencial desperdiçado naquela cidade.  
>Meus unicos momentos de escape eram na biblioteca de Bathilda Bagshot, uma velha senhora, a unica bruxa do povoado que morava. Ela morava sozinha, então ficava feliz que eu a visitasse e ainda mais se levasse Ariana. Bathilda gostava de conversar com minha irmã, nunca soube o porque. Enquanto isso eu me debruçava sobre os livros, cada vez mais certo de que nunca conseguiria escapar daquela vida.<br>Quando o sobrinho de Bathilda veio ficar com ela ela logo nos apresentou, certo de que seriamos não poderia estar mais certa. Grindelwald era a pessoa mais fascinante que já tinha conhecido. Não encontramos um ponto que não concordassemos e podiamos passar horas apenas falando sobre nossas idéias. Viravamos noites discutindo.  
>- Reliquias da morte? -virei incrédulo. Estavamos na biblioteca de Bathilda, revirando o velho livro de Beddle, o bardo- É apenas uma história de crianças.<br>- É uma história de crianças. -ele concordou, sorrindo- Mas é também um velho conto. Todas esses contos de crianças tem um fundo de verdade, Albus.  
>- Você acha que essas coisas realmente existem, Gellert? A varinha, a pedra, a capa?<br>- Estou certo disso. Não estou dizendo que foram realmente presentes da morte, mas nada impede que algum bruxo poderoso tenha as feito, não?  
>Logo passavamos todos os dias pesquisando sobre as Reliquias. Gellert e eu decoramos cada linha de cada livro que havia sobre o assunto. A Varinha Anciã deixava um rastro de sangue atrás dela, mas a pedra e a capa não eram tão fáceis de rastrear. A biblioteca de Bathilda simplesmente não nos antendia mais. Precisavamos ir mais longe se quisessemos continuar pesquisando.<p>

"  
>Coloquei a pena de lado, fazendo sinal para Severo entrar. Ele olhou desconfiado para minha mesa, mas sei que ele só pode ver um amontoado de históricos escolares. Minhas memórias são algo que não posso confiar nem a ele. Seu rosto esta marcado pelos anos, mas me lembro que ele não era mais que uma criança quando entrou na minha sala pela primeira vez a tantos anos.<br>- Professor? -ele perguntou preocupado ao ver minha mão.  
>- Preciso lhe pedir algo Severo. -escondi minha mão entre as vestes, escondendo-a do olhar dele -É o único que posso confiar para isso<p> 


End file.
